


Painting：Fox！Mystrade

by Ngaijuuyan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Animalization, Gen, M/M, Painting, Red fox Mycroft, Silver Fox Lestrade, fox AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ngaijuuyan/pseuds/Ngaijuuyan





	Painting：Fox！Mystrade




End file.
